The Swan Prince
by BLub271
Summary: Prince Roxas has to spend every summer for god-knows how long with the Pendragon family because Namine has to "bond" with her betrothed... but it might not be as much of a waste as he thinks. AkuRoku, SoRiku, TerVen, Slight NamMar.
1. Chapter 1

The Swan Prince

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: Do not own... but would be interested in a share maybe... :3

Warning: I could write anything from rape to random miscarriages.

* * *

"But father... I don't understand... Why are we spending the summer, with them?" Namine asked for the third time the whole ride.

Frankly, I didn't understand either.

And if this is just for Namine to spend the summer frolicking away, why do Sora and I have to tag along?

Father sighed looking out the window of the furnished carriage, watching the stars above us. His blonde spikes flowed in sync with the wind.

I am said to resemble him but... I would like to think otherwise.

"...You will see in time."

She pouted, her golden locks falling over her shoulder.

"But Father~. I want to see now. Not later." Was her defensively whine.

His cerulean eyes shifted around the upholstery.

My sigh was as light as the moonbeam shining on my lap.

I decided to save him the trouble.

"Namine," My voice was low, "He said in time."

She quieted her whining. "... Gomenai sai chichue..."

Father only nodded, setting his sights back out the window.

I looked over to Sora who was curled up in the same spot he was for the last six hours.

Hmm... I can't understand how he can sleep so much... Or go to sleep so fast...

The brunette's snores were light, and kind of cute... Though I man isn't supposed to be "cute" or "adorable" or even considered beautiful.  
The world would be tough on my young sibling... If he were to become king that is... and that birthright has already been inherited to me.

Looking away from my sibling, to the only female.

Namine.

She was beautiful. Her golden hair flowing to her waist, she was only seven but I could see her future quite clearly.

She would be a dutiful wife to any who'd have her. Probably bare all boys, praise her husband's name and continue to care for him, even in old age.

I just shook my head with a sigh.

Sora just turned six... I honestly can't see him marrying...

But perhaps he might change with age.

You never know.

I'm eight now.

I shouldn't be really talking about marriage and birth but I would just do the same thing when I'm grown up.

My life could be very stable, easy going, minor ups and downs.

I'd grow, become king, take a wife, have a child, increase the wealth of my country, have my second born and maybe a third. I'd take care of my family, find my children spouses, avoid wars, make allies, turn the Kingdom over to my offspring and die peacefully in my sleep of old age.

That is the life I could see myself with.

I shook my head.

A life like that takes hard work and determination.

I'm willing to strive for that. So I'll wait and prepare myself.

I gave myself a mental nod and Started to focus on the present.

Father was still looking out the window up at the stars.

He's been doing that ever since I could remember but now more so often.

Does he miss mom? Is that why that look of longing is in his eye?

... No... He was doing that before, even when mother was still alive and well.

Namine was sleeping now, looking like an angle in childlike innocence.

I wonder what I look like when I'm asleep.

Would I look innocent as well?

This question could be easily remedied with an artist.

But my insomnia is a problem that hinders this.

I can only catch a few hours of sleep a night... So I tend to try to sleep towards dawn so I'd wake with the others.

I chased my idle thoughts away.

Thinking them would not benefit me.

"Sire." I spoke quietly, as not to awaken the others.

"Oh, Roxas. I thought you were resting?"

My eyes Ached to dream, but I had to ask, "Why are Sora and I coming along... This escapade is for Namine, is it not?"

Father smiled softly, "Yes, This is for Namine's benefit. But for you, the future King of Twilight Kingdom, you could gain much from this experience. You could gain life Long friendships, broaden your horizons and create allies between this kingdom and ours."

I nodded slightly.

Allies, huh?

That seems a good enough reason, for now.

I looked out towards the sky above, trying to lull sleep my way.

This king... Well... Heir... I wonder what he's like.

* * *

A/N: This is just a random fic I thought of when I was listening to 'Far Longer Than Forever' ... lol.. XD I thought it would be cute... Reviews and tell me what you think... lol and this is obviously medieval, just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel POV

Disclaimer: Don't own... gosh... rub it in my face.

* * *

"Look, I'm not going to meet her. And that's it." I held my tone as even as I possibly could manage, which was surprisingly quite a bit considering the situation. But apparently it really wasn't working because I was beginning to tremble with uncontrollable anger, so much that my short spikes atop my head shook too.

"But My lord, Prince Lea, it's your Fath-"

"My name isn't Lea! It's Axel!" My voice was starting to show the strained hold on my temper.

I tried to calm myself down... Had to get these people off my back so I could go burn something.

"Prince Lea, your father asked me to come and prepare you for your first meeting."

My eyes shut and I brought one finger up.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"I. Will. Not. Attend." Maybe if my words were slower they would catch my meaning.

"You are dismissed."

The maid left silently with a bow.

Probably going to run off and tell Father.

At least I'm done with this, for now.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

So there are only two options... I could wait for him to arrive or I could go and set some bush aflame…

I like the bush option better, no competition.

I grabbed my cloak, flint already in pocket, as I hurried towards the door...  
But sadly I was too late. 'He' was already there and giving me a very stern look.  
So I did the only thing that a child of ten could hurt their parents with.  
The look of ultimate betrayal.  
"Lea... This could benefit you in the long run." Was his stern answer to my silence.  
My body stiffened at the sound of that name, but I couldn't let something like that divert my attention.

"... Did your father do this to you also? Lie to you? Deceive you into meeting some- girl! A girl I've never even heard of!"  
The brown haired man looked surprised, either because of my question or my outburst.  
Though this wasn't really anything new.  
He sighed, seeming to give up the strict facade.  
"No. He did not."  
I seemed to have won a point.  
"But," He continued, "If he had, it would have avoided... A lot of heartache for me..." Father's voice was hushed, as he looked out the window and towards the stars, dimming with the waking of the sun.  
That statement of his, it hurt a little.  
"So by marrying some other woman, you could have avoided heartache? Is that how you see me? As some pain?"  
His blue orbs flashed towards me in an instant, brunette locks following in suit.  
"Lea-"  
"Explain it to me. Because the only thing I see you avoiding is me."  
His eyes focused away from me once again.  
"You wouldn't understand... You're too young..."  
I scoffed pushing past him, "Of course I am."  
My eyes stung... But I would never admit why.  
All my mind could process is the need to burn. I had to set flame to something or I'd go mad.  
I chuckled sadly.  
Perhaps I already am.

* * *

A/N: ... Yeah... Axel's kinda a bitch in this... but how much of a bad ass could he be at the age of 10.

Note all these chapters are slightly revised from when I first posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I so own this... story... not the people... darn...

* * *

We arrived about midday, I was quite tired...

It was another sleepless night for me and although there was still time... I'd rather save trying again for later. All I could do now was wake the others.

"Sora." I whispered, placing a light hand on his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times then sighed. Loudly.

"Sleep any longer and I'd thought you dead."

Sora laughed a little at that, but then looked me in my eyes.

"Another night, huh?"

I didn't have to answer, it was quite evident.

But then he smiled, "Slay any young maidens in your search for thirst brother?"

There was a whimper.

We looked over to see Namine wide-awake, and wide eyed.

"I did. Quite a few."

Her lower lip trembled.

"That's enough of torturing your Sister." Were Fathers' slightly stern words.

Nothing like a parent to ruin the fun.

"When will we get there?" Asked Namine's innocent form.

Evidently neither Sora or I knew the answer, so naturally our compassionate Father answered.

"Soon."

"And how soon is that?" She asked again.

"Very soon?" Father said with a sigh.

"And how soon is very soon?"

"Extremely soon."

I looked over at Father, eyes asking him to stop toying.

"And how-"

"It's right up the lane."

Namine stuck her head out the window to gaze excitedly.

I just looked from where I sat.

The land was very beautiful.

The traditional flowers everywhere you look very much applied to this land. The fields were filled with different types of flowers that were arranged so naturally that you knew it wasn't an intentional thing. Large colorful, blooming trees were in abundance here though they all seemed to congregate in one place, on the edge of the plains creating the Wood.

I looked ahead; the castle itself was very breathtaking, its beauty almost rivaling the lands. The gray coloring really looked beautiful topped with the blue cone rooftops and the country's flag waving proudly in the wind.

"This is The Kingdom of Radiance. Also known as Radiant Gardens."

Which would explain all the flowers.

Then a depressing thought flitted in my mind.

This land wouldn't survive without water.

I shook my head.

By of the looks of the flowers, rain was an often occurrence.

A small smile graced my face.

Rain is a truly beautiful thing.

The carriage came to a sudden halt and Father suddenly seemed nervous... very nervous.

Hmm... That's certainly something worth looking into...

The door was hoisted open by the footman.

Father hesitated first but then stepped out. Next was Sora and I followed behind him, bringing up the rear was Namine, looking like the angel of light.

We were greeted by a brown haired male who called my Father by name and my Sire answered him likewise... but something seemed a little off.

"Ventus."

"Terra..."

It was a strange meeting indeed.

They never left each other's eyes, even for a mere moment.

"My sons. Roxas and Sora."

I nodded curtly while Sora smiled and waved.

"And my daughter, Namine."

The man smiled... Though it looked sort of forced on his face.

"You have beautiful children, as to be expected."

My sire's face was suddenly flushed.

"You have children also?"

The man nodded.

"Though they are inside as of now. A girl, and of course my boy. I am also caring for a certain young man, friend to Lea. He requested to be here for the summer. I hope this will cause not complications?"

My father shook his head.

"Of course not." Was his soft reply.

"Good. Let us go, we have much to discuss and I'm sure your children are exhausted from the travel.

The man looked down on us and smiled, this one much more relaxed.

Sleep, I could get a few doses of that myself.

We approached the castle, servants in tow with the baggage but I for one noticed something others ignored.

A stream of smoke rising into the air.

It wasn't a lot but still I was sleep is better than satisfying my curiosity.

So I followed the adults, pushing the stream of smoke to the back of my mind.

* * *

A/N: I didn't mention this before but the chapters are alternating between Roxas and Axel. It might change later with like random Sora and Riku POV, but it's for like one chapter soo... Reviews people… lolz


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Axel POV

Disclaimer: I don't OWN! People that is... cause I'm not a slave trader... maybe...

* * *

The bush was burning nicely.

The embers glowing as the flame thrived.

The cracking of the small branches as the vegetation collapsed.

The sight excited me.

To know I could watch something burn, it's life being sucked away.

That I was the bridge that saved or destroyed it.

But my fun would soon come to an end.

By now one of the servants probably sighted the smoke and are on their way to inspect.

I sighed and drenched my sacrifice with the bucket of water I keep handy.

I sighed and looked up at the sun before traveling through the servants' entrance.

It was about midday.

No doubt that girl is here.

God.

We have enough women around here anyways.

I shimmed through a group of servants and opened the door to the grand hall.

"Lea."

I jerked and turned to face my father.

With a sigh I closed the door and walked towards him.

But I wasn't concerned with him right now.

The group behind him was what caught my attention.

There was a tall blonde man with three children about my age all blue eyes, and blonde, save the one boy.

He was brunette.

The girl stood at her father's side, looking really... innocent.

Her hair was waist length, cut evenly. She wore all white.

Like she was some sort of saint.

Then I noticed something.

Olette was here, standing a few feet away from father.

And from the look on her face, she was studying them.

Father placed his hand on my shoulder guiding me forward as did the girls' father.

We stood in front of each other, just looking.

And then it dawned.

They wanted me to kiss her hand.

I sent a skeptical look back to my father.

I extended my hand almost scoffing. She hesitantly placed her hand inside mine.

As I stiffly leaned to place a... kiss on her hand, she sneezed.

Deep breaths.

But as I leaned back up to look her in the face, my eyes traveled past her to the small blonde standing off from his father.

He was watching me, like he was waiting for me to make a wrong move.

Blue fire shown in his eyes.

And I like to play with fire.

So I smiled, watching for the change in his reaction.

He blushed in realizing I knew he was watching me, but tried to act coolly by arching a brow.

Interesting.

I let her hand free, and took a step back.

Our fathers shared a long look before the servants arrived and escorted them up the stairs.

I turned to my father, my answer already ready for his question.

"I hate girls."

His automatic reaction was to look at Olette.

"She's not a girl. She's my sister."

He sighed.

"You'll grow to like them when you mature... Hopefully not too much."

Thought this last part was murmured.

"Well I hope not."

"You'll change your mind."

Sure I will.

And I walked up the staircase to the west wing, heading for my room.

* * *

A/N: This one's kinda short... My bad...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Sora was giggling about something, as per usual.

"You sneezed on him! Hahaha!"

It was mildly amusing to watch his red spikes bounce as he jerked in surprise.

But still, as a princess it was- "- rude of you to sneeze like that. You didn't even apologize."

Sora continued to laugh like the six year old he was.

Namine on the other hand stared down at the floor dejectedly.

She was always the 'good child'. She looked tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry father... But it wasn't my fault. He smelled like a fire place."

Sora just calming down from one fit of laughter started another.

I had to crack a smile at that one too.

A fireplace? You mean like sulfur?

Father just shook his head, placing his hand on hers.

"Well, it already done with. Just... Make sure not to sneeze again - at least not on his head."

Father looked over at me, "You all should go to your rooms and get some sleep."

He addressed us, but kept his gaze on me.

Good idea that.

I felt faint, though I would most certainly not.

Fainting was for young girls and ninnies.

And I was neither.

We all said goodnight to father in our own special way.

Sora's was a loud chirp with a kiss on the cheek.

Namine gave a hug and a kiss and said her words.

I just simply kissed his forehead.

And left the room with the others.

I was always a quiet child.

He knew that.

Sora and I escorted Namine to her room and hugged her goodnight.

Then we ventured next door to our room.

It was nicely decorated, not the typical chambers of a child.

The two beds were large, much too large for the two of us the dresser literally stretched across the wall... like we were bringing enough clothes for the century. I believe it was built into it, the wall of course. The curtains on the windows were crimson... for what, I didn't know. But I did know that they were at least silk.

How I knew?

When mother was alive she had taken a certain interest in fine fabrics. I, naturally being her first child, often attended the shops she traveled to. Learning the names along the way.

Sora smiled and ran over to open the drawers.

"Our clothes are put away." He said always the little ball of sunshine.

I Nodded.

He'd expect me to say something.

"Get changed for bed." I voiced softly walking over to change my self.

Sora did as told, joyfully of course, and then jumped in a bed to sleep.

I didn't care which one I got, wouldn't sleep in it much anyways.

Lucky for me the room had a window seat.

It was beautifully placed, south of the beds, dresser to its east.

The door sort of an alcove on the same wall as the window.

Maybe I'd spend my days in here for the summer.

No doubt Sora will run around, chasing every creature that he comes across.

I blew out the previously lit lantern, taking first notice to the lit fireplace to my left, two doors on either side.

One most likely holding a bathroom and the other... Yet to be seen.

But I needed sleep, didn't really feel up to exploring at this moment either.

Instead of falling face first into my pillow, my legs carried me over to the window seat.

It was expansive, littered with soft pillows and a small blanket.

It was big enough for me... But for a bigger person it would be a problem.

I sat down and pulled the cover over me, unhitching the window to stare out into the night.

I thought of the events of the day and came to realize some thing.

Namine was spending the summer with her prospective husband.

Her betrothed.

I was sad to say but I could already see their general dislike of one another, and they only just met.

I sighed, eyes now feeling droopy, so I closed them.

But I could gain something out of this.

An ally.

And by the looks of him, a very strong ally indeed.

So fiery, he smells like soot.

I chuckled and for once fell into a very blissful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Thought you might want to know what the room look like... lolls Okays


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomora.

Axel POV

**NOTE:** I kept forgetting to say (BEFORE) but, it's Roxas POV then Axel... maybe Sora or Riku is gonna be there somewhere... Maybe Namine and Olette too.

* * *

Breakfast this morning was just awkward.

Extremely so.

I had to sit next to her... They didn't even tell me her name yet!

I smiled...

Let's cause some excitement.

I turned to the innocent blonde.

"Excuse me."

She turned to look at me; she was hardly touching her food anyway.

"Yes?" The tiny girl looked horrified like she had just done something wrong.

She reminds me of someone... Just who...? Hmm...?

"Nothing's wrong. I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT YOUR NAME IS?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

I received the responses I was looking for.

Her father almost choked on the wine. The small spiky haired brunette giggled and chomped down on his food happily. And my father closed his eyes. I know he was restraining himself from running his hand down his face. But the other boys just sat there, calmly eating his breakfast, watching me.

Hmm... Strange.  
"

My name is Namine." She was smiling.

... Wait... I think I got it...-

"And I'm Sora!" The little one raised his hand, cheerily returning back to his meal.

... Lost it...

The other said nothing.

Just stared.

"Umm... My name's Ventus, but you can call me Uncle Ven." The older man said with a smile, while my dad finally resorted to face palming.

"Oh, and the quiet one is Roxas."

My eyes shot over to his.

He wasn't even glancing my way anymore, attention drawn to the plate before him.

"My name's Ax- Lea."

Father raised an eyebrow at this. "And since we're having introductions. I'm Terra."

I noticed that there were a few people missing.

"Where's Olette? And Ri-"

"Olette is sick..."

... Again huh?

"And your young friend is most likely sleeping in late."

I shook my head.

He never changes.

As if on cue, he walked right into the dining hall.

Silver locks swaying ever so slightly as he sat in an open chair, right beside the eccentric brunette.

"Good morning." Emotionless facade already set.

Father always wondered why we were friends. But Riku's just... different.

"Morning!" Sora chirped.

I thought the silverette would creep back into his corner of silence...

But then he smiled.

"Riku."

Little Sora just looked up at him, blinking.

"My name."

Sapphire eyes brightened, almost as much as his smile.

"Oh! My name's Sora!" He said excitedly making Riku smile yet again.

I caught a slight motion out the corner of my eye.

The boy... Roxas was it?

He was shaking his head with a smile.

It was slight though because most didn't catch it.

"Sora." His father's voice was soft, but stern.

"What?" The boy was totally oblivious.

But when he got one look from... Eh... Uncle Ven...?

Yeah that's it.

Well I guess he knew what the look meant because he pouted.

"Sorry."

Uncle Ven gave a short nod and stood, father following in suit.

"I guess we'll take our leave now. We have... Ah... business to attend to."

His voice is kind of high for a man... Unlike my father. He sounded like a man.

I shook my head.

That isn't important.

"Roxas take care of your siblings." The blonde man voiced his concerns then walked towards the dining halls entrance.

"Lea. You better mind your manners."

I smirked at him, "I'll be good."

My Sire eyed me for a second then turned to join Uncle Ven.

And in another moment they were gone.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Hey, do have a ball!"

The stoic silverette looked down at the younger boy.

"No. But I'm sure we can find one somewhere."

Sora hopped up out of his seat and grabbed Riku by the hand.

"Okay! Let's go Riku!"

Then he smiled, like he had the perfect idea.

"I race you! Ready? GO!" And the bouncy brunette raced out the room leaving behind a baffled Riku in the dust.

"Riku."

Who's voice was that?

All our eyes turned Roxas.

"Can you make sure Sora doesn't do anything dangerous or stupid?"

My friend nodded and walked out after said Sora.

"Umm... Excuse me? Prince Lea?"

I almost cringed, hearing that name.

But I still obliged her, "Lea is just fine, Namine."

She blushed at her mistake.

"I umm... May I visit your sister, please?"

That's who she reminds of. Olette.

"Of course..."

"Then if I may. Can you escort me to her chamber? I do not know the way."

Oh... That would make sense.

She has been here all of a day.

Now... for the proper response.

Hmm...? What would Father say?

"My pleasure." I looked back towards the blonde sitting at the dining table.

Giving him a promising smile.

The promise to be good.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Another Chappie! This is just the random shit that comes into my head at night. I'm still thinking about what to do with Granny Smith Apples, it's gonna go totally different than I planned... Oh poofie... -_- ... Well I'm bummed... smh... Whatever... Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I own my imagination. Not the gorgeous characters.

* * *

I sat at the table alone, staring down at my plate.

Don't servants usually show up by now?

Maybe I should go find a guard; he could probably tell me where the library is.

Nodding to myself I stood up and made my way towards the door.

There were no guards in the hall, which was typical.

You can never find something when you actually look for it.

I need to at least find someone.

I saw a distant figure down in the Grand Hall, and I would be lying if I said my face didn't light up at that.

My strides became quicker, as quick as you can get without running.

I approached the figure, said figure that was currently checking away at something in a log.

What type of log? That question is still up in the air.

"Excuse me Sir." The man looked down, his snowy locks bounding down near his shoulders.

Eyes a strange color, tangerine maybe. The man was very tall, but maybe it was because everyone looks tall when you're a child.

"Yes Little One?"

"Would you happen to know where the library is?"

He seemed to think for a moment then smiled.

"Actually, I was just getting ready to pay a visit there myself. We could go there now if you'd like?"

Despite myself, I smiled softly and nodded.

"Follow me then."

He led me up the main staircase, then down a long corridor.

He kept looking back every so often, almost if checking if I was still there.

Already I could tell it was going to be quite a walk.

So even though it was unlike me I struck up a conversation.

"May I enquire your name?"

I walked a bit faster, to close distance a little.

"Xemnas."

Hmm... Strange name... No more as strange as Namine I suppose.

"My name is Roxas."

The white haired simply grunted in response.

"Mr. Xemnas-"

"Just Xemnas is fine."

Oh... Well I guess if he wants to be called that...

"Xemnas... Have you read any good books in the library?"

"Well, there are many different things you can find in a library. The answer to your question is yes, though I doubt you'd be interested in this genre."

I sighed, lightly though as to not offend my escort.

"Well what types of books?"

He looked back at me, yet again.

"Ahh..." He chuckled a bit. "They're... Directional books."

Directional...

"Like a map?"

A smile quirked up on his face. "Sort of... More like a treasure map."

I nodded slowly, starting to understand.

"Hmm... I guess that's interesting. I bet Sora would love it."

His tangerine eyes met with my sapphire.

"Sora?"

I hummed in agreement, "My younger brother."

He nodded, "You wouldn't happen to have a younger sister?"

"Actually, I do. Namine. That's her name."

He smiled widely, as if not to laugh.

"The name is as beautiful as it is strange."

That's true... Very true...

I smiled.

"Hmm... So Xemnas, about the treasure hunting thing. How does it work exactly?"

He sighed, though it wasn't frustrated.

"Well, first off you would need two people- Wait... How old are you?"

I don't see why this would make a difference?

"I'm eight."

His eyes widened and he looked off to the side, smoothing his hair back.

"... Why do you want to know?"

Oh... So he's only curious.

"I wanted to tell my brother. He's very active, he'd probably love it."

Xemnas coughed at that.

"Hmm... But you said that two people are needed. So I guess he could with that boy Riku. They seemed to hit it off... But I guess if Riku won't I could treasure hunt with him."

The man abruptly stopped.

"Umm... That's impossible."

Without thinking I placed my hand on his forearm.

"Why? You said you need two people..."

"Well... Okay... I'll explain the ... sport. Treasure hunting is originally for a male and female."

Wait now I'm confused... "Does that mean that Sora and I can't because we're boys?"

The dark skinned man looked down at me, contemplating as it looked.

"It's not your gender... For some players it is, but it's because you're brothers."

When I opened up my mouth to object, he smiled and added, "And also because this game is for adults. Sorry Little One."

He chuckled at my pout.

"We're here."

We stood in front of a large ebony door, plain but beautiful.

Like stories untold. Hmm...?

The elder of us, swept open the door revealing a large space filled from top to bottom with rows and rows of never ending books.

"... Is the librarian here?"

"He actually happens to be behind you."

I turned to see Xemnas, wearing a pair of reading glasses and sitting behind the desk.

"What type of book are you looking for today?"

My mind wandered a bit but not for long.

"Poems."

"You don't look the type for freighting rhymes, am I right?"

I nodded, "Never really took an interest."

"Well you still have time. You're young."

I guess... Never know though. Castle roof could cave any second now.

He shuffled through a few piles at the desk, at long last pulling out a book.

I admired it when he handed to me.

There was no title. The small blue book covered with complex silver imprinted swirls.

"It's just a simple poem booklet. I thought it might interest you."

Just then a silver haired man appeared at the door.

There was a scar of a crude X across the bridge of his nose.

Crude though it seemed to fit the unknown man perfectly.

"Ahh Saix, just in time. Could you escort this young sir back to his room?"

Going back to the room sounded fine.

I could read some of this book and then try to get some rest.

"Thank you Xemnas for all of your help."

He just smiled.

"You're welcome Little One."

As I turned I remembered something.

"Wait. Umm... You said you read a book on Treasure hunting?"

The man seemed to slightly freeze at that.

"... I lend it to you when you're of hunting age."

Hmm... Seems fair enough.

I gave him a short nod of recognition and exited.

* * *

A/N: Let me say this now... Xemnas is not a creeper. I was going to do it buuuut... I had a change of heart. I'm trying to go fast and slow with this story... I'm liking the numbers of views btw. Thanks lovelies. Try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Axel POV

Disclaimer: I own the castle! But not the prince...

**Note**: _Italics_ is flash back.

* * *

I closed the door behind me.

Who would have known that they were already friends? And when?

They had absolutely no time yesterday...

I digress.

It isn't like it concerns me anyway.

I walked towards the window.

Riku was currently showing Sora the rules to some game.

The brunette was listening intently, hanging on to his every word.

Riku looked content, which was enough for me.

He needed to get out of that shell of his anyways.

But that still didn't change the fact that I had nothing to do.

And I was not about to tag along with them.

I sighed.

Father was out, Olette was busy and Riku was frolicking away... all of which was strange.

My feet started wandering in some random direction, while my mind was currently thinking on what I should do.

I wasn't angry enough to burn anything.

I was shaken from my thoughts, when I bumped into a familiar door.

I frowned.

Why did I end up here?

I wasn't even given the chance to move away.

"Oh! Prince Lea!" The maid bowed, at the open door.

"My mistress was asking for you earlier. It's nice that you came for a visit."

I opened my mouth to deny her claims, but I'm guessing she took it as something else.

"My apologies my Lord. Come in, I'll tell The Mistress you're here." She hurried off into to the room.

I sighed, walking in.

It wasn't like I had something to do.

She just lay there, stationary in the bed.

Her hair was a duller shade of blue than when I last saw her.

She looked a lot paler, I wasn't surprised though.

Mother hasn't been outside since she had Olette.

I stood by her bedside, looking down on her.

I wasn't about to give into the urge to brush the hair from her face.

"Lea." Her hushed, bored tone assaulting me.

She always sounded like that... I just thought that was my memories of her.

"How's my baby?"

I was tempted not to answer, but...

"I'm not an infant..."

All she did was smile, "Where's your sister?"

"Sick."

"She's always been a sickly child"

No. Not always.

Only when there's lots of pollen in the air.

My heart suddenly felt heavy and I remembered why I don't come see her.

"Where's your Sire?"

I just looked at her.

"Away on business."

Something told me to feel sad at the expression she made.

I decided to ignore that something.

"Oh..."

"Uncle Ven too."

Her blue eye widened, "Ventus is here..."

I nodded.

"Uncle Ven and his children."

She seemed to relax at that.

"Ahh... Well that's nice..." She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Lord Lea."

I acknowledged the nurse at the foot of the bed.

"Mistress Aqua needs her rest."

That sentence alone reminded me that I was not that enthused to be there in the first place.

I rose to leave, only being stopped by her voice.

"Lea..."

_"Lea..."_

_The figure stood over me. White gleam of their teeth. The soft brush too my hair._

_"Lea..."_

_Water. Warm water._

_"We have to get you clean."_

_There were scented oils on their hands. They smelled floral, like jasmine._

_Floral scent was all around, scrubbing feeling to my red spikes._

_The hands froze._

_"Die..." The voice hissed._

_Suddenly I was falling back. Splashing. Unable to breathe. Water._

_The weight was suddenly off my chest._

_Air._

_"Aqua! What the hell is your problem!"_

_Strong voice. Deep voice._

_Cradled into warmth._

_"He needs to die..." The voice hissed again._

_"Lock her away!"_

_"He needs to die... All we need is a girl!"_

_"Don't you come near my son!"_

_Screaming. Crashes. Blood._

_"This is all your fault!"_

_Tears. Crying._

_"I won't have a son like you!" The screeching voice, fading..._

_"Are you alright?"_

"- alright?"

I refused to answer, walking out the door instead.

I hated seeing her, because the dreams that followed.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was absolute crap... smh... well the beginning anyways... What've, review. I'll update soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I own the Poem! But not the lovely boy or listener to it... :(

* * *

The poems were actually very well written. But sadly the book looked in very well condition, which means it really wasn't read often.  
Grown people like poems right? Well... Maybe it's just unworn because it's a castle. Servants don't really have time to read... Not with all the cleaning they have to do. Xemnas recommended it so that means he read it... Oh what does it matter. I never have a precise number.

I looked up from my spot at the window seat, and out the open window.

This place is so peaceful and beautiful. Made me want to curl up and sleep. But my insomnia wouldn't allow me to do as I please.

Unlike Sora.

I shifted my eyes down, taking in the scene of Sora playing with Riku and the infamous ball.

I actually liked how I could keep an eye on him from here, five stories above ground.

My gaze shifted from them and back to going to continue reading the poems collection but there was a knock at the open door.

I looked up once again only to see Prince Lea, betrothed to my sister, just standing there, watching me.

"Hey." He said awkward air pouring in with him.

I waved back, looking down to my book once again.

"So why are you outside with the others?"

I looked up at him again, shrugging, returning back to the book.

Wait... I'm supposed to be making allies, aren't I?

I set the book down and gave him my full attention.

"I wouldn't know what to play... And they seem to be getting along well enough without me."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, "... Me too..."

He walked in, sitting down beside me on the window seat.

"So you wanna go outside... Or maybe just find something to do?" Emerald eyes drifted down to the laughing voice of my brother.

"I have something to do."

I winced, physically and mentally.

I wasn't supposed to say that... it wasn't polite in the slightest.

But the prince smiled lightly, "Oh, you were reading right?"

Not knowing what else to say, I nodded.

"Oh... What's it about?"

He seemed to be generally interested.

"Poems... about love, life, death and dreams."

"Poems... Huh... I've never actually read any... Of my own free will anyway..."

I smiled. I don't know why... I just did.

"Do you want me to read some to you?"

The boy nodded.

"Sure."

I flipped back to one of the older entries, one of the ones I fancied more than most.

_"Crystal Waters..._

_The lake was so clear, almost as much as the sky._

_My lover was late, but then again so was I._

_I dipped my feet in the water, cool and sure._

_Only waited for him an hour, I guess I could stay one more._

_The sun was setting, the moon was rising. The clouds had parted and the stars were shining._

_Everything was in place for my love to show, I don't know where he is but there's one thing I know._

_I will always wait for him, as sure as the sun shines... As sure as the moon glows..._

_My love for him will show on the surface of clear waters."_

I looked up from the book and to Lea, the prince.

His eyes studying me, contemplating look.

"It's that book a little to-" He shook his head. "The poem was nice. I liked it."

My smile was a little brighter at his words.

"I could read more to you... If you'd like?"

My new found ally leaned his back against the wall. "I'm all ears." I flipped through the book to find another one but of course there was an interruption.

We looked up so see a servant, an actually servant standing there, eyes formally down cast.

"Young Princes, dinner is to be served."

Lea got up and stretched.

"It's okay if I call you Roxas right?"

I nodded.

Why wouldn't it be?

"And Lea...?"

I saw him visibly stiffen.

"Just... Call me Axel."

I looked him over.

Axel seemed to fit his description better than Lea. With his crimson spikes, emerald orbs and fiery demeanor...

Well... Lea is a calmer name, if that even makes sense.

Then I remember some vital information.

The servant was still standing there, because she had to be dismissed.

"Please take your leave." I said almost too formally.

I guess Axel forgot to... or maybe he was lost in thought also...?

"Roxas."

I looked over at him, already standing at the door.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." I sighed, surprisingly not in frustration, following him out.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was total ass... and for someone who can't rhyme I actually like my poem... Review. Don't review. I don't get a fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Axel POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the names or persons... but I do own the slaves...

* * *

"Hey Roxas."

The blonde boy looked up from his spot down on the lion skinned furs, directly in front of the blazing fireplace, book still in midair.

"You guys are coming back, right?"

His blonde spikes shifted slightly, "Father said that you and Namine have to get to know each other. So I am guessing that we might come back."

I made a face at that.

"I don't like girls..."

Roxas smiled, "I know."

I rolled over on my back, the bed's sheets easily crumpling under me.

Which reminded me of my pyrophilia.

I needed to burn something.

I could just feel it... It's already been two months since I last. It was inevitable... and since Roxas was leaving, I needed something to occupy my time.

"Why can you leave at dawn?"

He shrugged setting the book aside then stretching out on the floor.

"I don't know. Father's orders... Both of ours."  
There are always and forever orders.

I sighed, knowing that I'll have to burn something... sometime in the next few hours.

"So you're just going to leave."

Roxas frowned, "I'm sure we'll be back next year."

I opened my mouth in question but-

"All of us."

I smiled.

He always knew what I was going to ask.

"You're going to miss me right."

The blonde paused, fingers not even twitching in the furs.

"... It's plausible..."

That means yes.

"Then I guess my answer is plausible too."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Was my blonde friend's answer before I could order them away.

"Young masters... It's time for the la Riviere departure."

I glared at the female servant.

And this is exactly why I don't like girls.

Useless.

"Axel."

I looked over to Roxas, the blonde already standing book tucked neatly under his arm.

"Come on... We don't want to keep them in suspense."

A sigh left me.

I rose leaving them both behind me to start towards the grand staircase.

There was a bit of shuffling at my side, but I knew it was Roxas.

As we approached the separating doors our pace slowed... well mine, since Roxas was keeping up with me.

He stopped me before I could open it.

"Here." He said handing me the book. "Keep it for me until get back... So I won't have to search for it again."

I looked down at the newest book that was also filled with poems.

He only read it about half way through to me.

I nodded quickly, now placing the poems under my arm.

The blonde pushed open the double doors catching my elbow in his and dragging me along with him.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Father, Uncle Ven, my betrothed and sister. And of course there was Sora, draped all over Riku who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

I've been wondering how the 9 year old could honestly deal with the brunette when he couldn't even put up with the kids his age half of the time. Granted Riku's a quiet guy... It's about time he started to lose his shell.

I pulled against Roxas and his pursuit down the stairs, making him slightly stumble though I doubt anyone else noticed it.

Linking my fingers with his, we continued down the stairs, at a slower pace.

"Sorry... For making you trip." I murmured.

He tried to hide it so well, I wasn't about to exclaim it to the whole world.

He didn't answer back, but I already guessed he wouldn't.

"Roxas," Started Uncle Ven, "Are you ready to go?"

There was a slight pause, but I learned that it was all it took for him to hesitate.

"Of course."

As an impulse I tightened my hold around his hand, and his fingers likewise around mine. We both let go when he stepped forward.

Father followed them out, as well as Olette who dragged me along.

I don't know why I hate being dragged off or even why people continue to.

The only people I allow to do that is Olette... cause she's my sister, and I guess Roxas because he's going to be my brother... eventually.

They got into the carriage, after Sora unlatched from Riku.

And I was kind of surprised when he didn't cry... but Riku probably said something to him beforehand...

The horses took off and they were down the path they came from.

I thought father would stare after the receding carriage longer, him and not Riku... so it startled me when he turned to look at me.

"Is that a book?" Caught off guard by the question it took me a few second to figure out what he said.

"Poems."

He raised his eyebrows, "Looks like we're getting more out this arrangement than originally thought."

I sighed, "I still don't like girls."

Terra stilled for a moment.

"And I'm still sure you will eventually."

I shook my head and turned to Olette.

"Go get some sleep, don't want you dying on me."

She smiled, giving me a hug, calmly walking back inside.

"Are you going in soon Lea?" My father's voice questioning not commanding.

"Soon. I'm going to the gardens for a while."

He nodded, "Just make sure you come back inside."

My feet were moving before he even finished.

The garden was beautiful, but even more so at night. Just quiet... which I started to learn to appreciate.

I lay down on the marble bench, back to the castle, remembering the book under my arm.

I opened the book slowly, landing on the page marked with a braided string. My eyes scanned over the words as my ears heard them narrated by the soft toned, blue eyed 8 year old.

* * *

A/N: Yeah this was a little sweet... well maybe a lot... Okay sooo I'm trying to decide wither to write two chappies after this that talks about the gradual miss each other when they're apart... Heads up, this story is going to be long as all fuck. I don't know how long... just long... This people, is the first summer out of ten. And yes I'm going to write all ten. Okay, yeah... just tell me if I should write those types of chappies or not.  
Yes la Riviere is Roxas's surname.  
Okies, I'll update when I update. Reviews.  
Oh! And there's something I have to **explain**. The summers are going to be at different places... shit that's not right... okay the summers are going to alternate from Axel's castle to Roxas's.  
And another thing, I feel as though this is going to happen. **Sora and Riku are in character**, I'm just using what I gathered from playing **Birth By Sleep** for their **younger years**. KH1 for the middle-ish years then towards the end you'll see the KH2 characteristics.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I don't own square Enix's characters.

* * *

Looking at the view from my window seat wasn't as fulfilling as it used to be. Yes, I still found it intriguing and it was time consuming... Just not as fulfilling.

When I told my father that he said, "An 8 year old isn't supposed to be feeling this way."

What way am I feeling? And why is this so called feeling forbidden?

I miss my ally, my sister's betrothed, my friend... I guess. Oh that's right, he is going to marry Namine.

They really hadn't really talked beyond that breakfast, to my knowledge. Axel was always with me, and Namine with Olette. Needless to say, Sora was with Riku. Occasionally we would all get together, besides the mandatory meal time, go to the gardens for a while after breakfast.

But that was only on occasion.

My eyes rested on the poem book in my lap.

We never ended up finishing up the book, the comments he made on the poems always lead us elsewhere.

Like the one about the lovers, one waiting for the other. Axel didn't understand where the nature came in to play, while I didn't understand why the other was late.

They loved each other, right? One was there... Why was the other late? Did he die... or was there another on the equation?

In most adventurous stories that is the case. There would the young couple that falls in love and the antagonist that prevents them from seeing each other.

Such stories as these are common and interesting... though I should be reading books on the previous Kings of Castle Oblivion (?) or on the Royal family of La Riviere, my ancestors.

I sighed and set my sights back out the window.

The castle had always been surrounded by a thick forest, giving it a slightly Gothic feeling. The weather wasn't really much different wither. It rains in summer, slightly in the fall and more so in the spring. Our winters here are beautiful. A blanket of white across everything. The weather here just makes you want to sleep.

I shook my head.

I wasn't about to start on my insomnia again it does no good to complain.

My gaze was torn away from the trees to my bed.

It's an offensive waste to have that piece of furniture in my room. As if to say everyone uses this on the daily, when I only use it about twice a week.

Most times never more and there is no less.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and only a moment when there was a knock to the door.

"Enter."

The maid ushered in bowing her head.

"The Royal Tutor has arrived for today's lessons." Said tutor already ushered into the room, setting up the lesson books at the desk farthest from the bed.

At least I have something to do now...

"Thank you. You may take your leave."

She bowed, closing the door behind her.

"Have you completed yesterday's assignment?"

I stared out the window again, suddenly just as bored as the hour before.

"Yes."

The man hummed, "Did you have any trouble with it?"

Same question as before deserved the same answer.

"No."

"None at all?"

"None."

There was silence.

"Well. Let's get started."

The curtains were drawn in front of my face, no doubt by Audber, my current Tutor of the 5th level. I just got up and headed over to the desk. Another day of lessons... But I couldn't seem to rid my mind of a certain redhead most likely doing the same.

* * *

A/N: This is filler... A random filler... random-ish filler... but a filler none the less. I was just going on a tangent... hopefully this made some type of sense to you. I just wanted to get started on the next chapter.  
Note: These fillers are used to switch POV's without much of a hassle and such shit... blah... ummm... what else... Oh, I might write two more of these fillers just to ease the transition of the summers in. If I don't, the next chapter I will be in Axel's POV annnnnd yeah. I think that's about it.  
Lol, Just review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Axel POV

Disclaimer: I don't own... well I obviously own the story line not the characters.

* * *

This woman was boring me to death.

I knew the history of my family, better than her even. It was my duty, seeing as I was the oldest and male child. Olette was obligated to only know the mandatory three generations, but I had to know ten.

The woman kept stuttering and miswording the lesson... But maybe that's because I'm glaring at her.

No matter, she should be a man anyways.

It wouldn't bother a man as much. Men are strong and courageous but women are weak and timid mice.

The woman continued to talk but I found even glaring at her a bore.

So I turned my head to see the woman open her mouth.

"Go." Once again interrupting her. "Eat something. You look famished."

As if on cue, a servant showed up at the door.

"She will show you down." And hopefully out the door when you're done.

The woman bowed and allowed herself to be lead out.

Finally. I have to request that father give me a male tutor.

I jumped up from the desk and lazied over to my bed. I picked up the poem book.

The very same that Roxas never finished with me.

I've read it, many times over and I've actually gotten quite interested in the rhythmic literature... Though I would never go to the library for pride reasons.

If my father knew I actually liked to do something with slight educational nature, he'd take that advantage to the extreme. And that would ruin everything I worked for 11 years. Then he'd start thinking I'm responsible and start giving me duties... And I doubt it will end well, for me anyway.

I was what was important at the moment.

And Roxas.

I paused.

Why did I bring Roxas into this? It's true I missed my summer companion and the warming weather was reminding me of what to come but why did I say he was important? Was it because I was speaking of literature? Or is it because he will be family soon? ... Well, not exactly soon but it will be sooner or later. Or perhaps it's just because he is my friend?

I thought on it a moment.

Riku's my friend too but he isn't important.

Pause.

Wait. Riku is important, but the extent has never been questioned and the fact has always been inferred.

But then why is there the sudden need to establish how important Roxas really was? Need? No, need was not the proper word... and yet it was. The word need sounded like a hungry child ready to suckle from his mother's-

That train of thought ended right there and then.

That woman had always blanked me with unease. Father never spoke of her. Not to me and especially not to Olette, who probably didn't even know she existed.

I felt for the woman sometimes. What had she done to Father to make him so spiteful? Had she been unfaithful? Had she tried to murder father? ... No. That's impossible. She would have been either banished or executed. Which would prove wrong since she's still here in the castle. The possibility came up that she was sick. But that also proved unreasonable. He would allow us to see her, if that was the case, and insist on it every day. But he doesn't.

I sighed.

Something had to be seriously wrong if he was this silent about it. My father was a smart man, I trusted his logic. ... But then again what smart man sets his sons arranged marriage at age ten?

I don't even like girls.

I don't like the way they look or act. The way they dress and reek of perfume. How they laugh... How they scream. How they say that name. My name.

All women, except Olette. She was so innocent. So fragile.

I set the book down, the book I didn't open.

My strides were swift and sure as I headed in towards my destination.

I forcefully opened the door just to startle him out of whatever he was doing.

The brunette male sat at his desk, quill in hand, obviously singing papers of some sort.

He looked up, just slightly confused, "Lea."

I winced when he said that name. The name that belongs to me. It usually doesn't hurt so much. But today was an unusual day.

I calmly walked up to him, plucked the pen from his fingers and embraced him.

Father was obviously surprised. I hadn't shown him affection like this in a long time.

"Lea...? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, because I honestly didn't know what was wrong myself.

My arms just tightened around him. I just needed a hug, I wasn't about to cry either. I was born male... Not female...

I held on to him tighter. The action finally made his arms to surround me.

Which was all I needed, because I knew tonight I was going to have that dream... again.

* * *

A/N: Well... here's the next chapter. It was supposed to just be mindless fluff in the middle but it got a little story line in there... blahhh... one more chapter of mindless writing.

Sooo reviews. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Audber gathered his things to leave.

"You must have studied this beforehand."

I shrugged. "I read over it this morning."

The brown haired man smiled with a sigh. "Maybe I should start teaching you some of the more advanced subjects..."

I would never admit out loud how excited that made me. Something advanced and interesting to help me pass the time, at least until next summer... Which is still many months away... Well not many, since winter just ended.

I flopped onto my window seat with a sigh, watching Audber gather his things.

"Alright I think that's everything..." The man looked up at me with the warm smile he always seemed to have.

"Well, I'd tell you to study hard but you'll probably do that anyway."

We both laughed at that.

He rubbed his head awkwardly. "Alright. I'm going now. Be good."

And with that Audber took his leave.

My immediate response was to look out the window with a sigh.

The snow had already melted so it looked a bit messy, with all the slightly frozen mud, the Lack of flowers and dripping evergreens. The sun wasn't even shining, which wasn't too strange for this place.

Look at me, calling my home "this place".

Grimacing at the thought, I started to idly mess with the thick vines and moss that grew outside my window.

That's exactly what this place is. A magnificently built building that we just so happen to reside in.

We don't spend time together, unless it's required for royal appearances or purposes; and hardly eat dinner together, ordering even around the same time is a miracle. I would say we weren't a loving family but we are, we just don't see each other often.

Father is away doing his kingly duty, Namine is learning to be a proper lady, Sora is off frolicking away with the servant children when he's supposed to be learning how to be a proper gentleman, and more importantly, a proper Prince. I, in the midst of all of this, am bored.

Before I was content staying with myself, thinking... Much like now. Then summer happened and I met my future brother, ally and friend. Though it is natural for me to miss Axel, he being my first friend and the first person I actually spend time with... of my own free will and vice versa.

I smiled slowly as I remembered the many days and nights we spent together, just reading through the poem book and going off into various tangents for each. It was truly marvelous fun, being gauged intellectually by him and seeing the depth of his in exchange.

And even through all that I can see that he and Namine would truly be a perfect match.

My lips twitched to a new smile.

Yes, the current relationship seems a bit more than unstable, but as they grow to know each other, they'll find good qualities in each other. Then I'll have a friend as close as a brother and a perfectly trustful ally.

I yawned, fighting to keep my eyes from widening in surprise.

I immediately sank down in the seat, wasting no time on this opportunity.

I closed my eyes my last thought on how beautiful my nephews and nieces would be.

It left my mouth feeling distasteful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long for getting you this chapter. I actually finished it about a week ago and just now got the chance to post it. lol Well I hope the next chapter won't take so long to appear and sorry for the crappy chapter... some of it doesn't make any sense and I honestly didn't' feel like changing it. Well Reviews and Flames are very much welcome. XD Peacie Peacie. lol


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Axel POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the adorable things they do... for now... *creeper smile*

* * *

It's finally summer!

I was brimming with happiness, though I feigned it as nonchalance. But I would be the one who was packing this time, to travel to the Kingdom of Twilight. The Castle was commonly known as Oblivion... Though it was filled with the bright royal family of La Riviere.  
Make no mistake. They're all bright and happy. Of course Sora, Uncle Ven, Namine too. And Roxas.

I smiled softly, my pacing pausing momentarily.

Especially Roxas.

I shook my head returning back to the present. One of the servant women picked up the pile of books lying on my bed, starting to carry them out.

"You, woman. What are you doing?" She froze, just standing at the threshold awkwardly.

"I- uhh..."

She walked back into the room setting the books back on the bed neatly. "I'm sorry young master."

I nodded slightly at her submissively bowed head.

"It's quite alright, I just don't-" I sighed, "Can you bring a satchel or something of the like to hold these."

She nodded meekly. "Yes young Master." And the woman quickly left the room.

I started to continue my pacing when I noticed the other servants had stopped.

"Continue." And they did.

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't have the desire to pace any more... but I did have the sudden desire to do something else. My feet led me they did. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the desire to pace any more... but I did have the sudden desire to do something else.

My feet led me from the room, down the hall, up some stairs and to a room I have found myself recently drawn to.

I ignored the politeness to knock, solely because I wasn't there for pleasantries.

I walked over to the bed, toward the blue haired woman staring out the window. When she turned I could see the quick change of emotion in her face... from something unknown to another very akin to joy.

"Lea!" She exclaimed immediately pulling me into her embrace.

"Aqua." I said curtly.

"Mother." She scolded softly.

I didn't respond.

"Mother" sighed and let me go. "And do what to I owe the pleasure of my baby boy coming to visit me?"

"Curiosity."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And just what are you curious about that you couldn't ask your father...?"

I sat in the plush seat positioned slightly away from her bed. I just stared at her for a while.

She, Aqua was a pretty woman. Blue hair almost shoulder length, face soft but tired. Eyes patient and clam... But also mysterious and frightening. Her smile was sweet, almost sickingly so. Sweet and motherly-like... And yet it seemed platonic, evil and cold. Yes, this question would extremely relevant.

"Why are you here?"

Obviously she wasn't expecting that question because her smile faltered. When she didn't answer after a while I asked it differently.

"Are you ill?" The meaning of my last question dawned on her and she laughed this time.

It was tight and not very lighthearted. "So they say."

I raised an eyebrow.

This woman must think me stupid, or at least trusting because she dropped her facade and said the words with such scorn, I almost had an akin to cower away. Almost.

"Hmm... And why would you say?"

She stopped glaring own at her hands and smiled again.

"I would say that I was falsely accused."

Falsely accused? "On what charges?"

The woman paused, shrugging a bit unlady like. "I haven't a clue darling."

Hmmm... "Of course you don't..." I grumbled, not even second guessing that she was lying to me.

"Don't you sass me, young man! I am your mother and I demand to be treated as such!"

I raised my eyebrows at her outburst.

"You are my mother? Lady Aqua, I have never known this concept you call a mother. And furthermore I don't need you filling its shoes."

The blue haired mistress eyes blazed with blue fire, much like ice compared to the orbs of Roxas.

"You ungrateful child! I brought you into this world-"

"But you didn't nurture me into it." My voice was cold and hard as a frozen stone.

Her eyes opened in alarm. "Oh my baby, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Lea!"

The strong voice made us both freeze.

When I turned to look at the door it was confirmed.

It was Father.

"Lea," His voice full of anger, "What are you doing here!"

I looked from him to mother, who strangely had the look of sweet rapture on her face, then stood quickly.

"I'll be taking my leave."

I nodded to her, "Lady Aqua." And tried my best not to run to the door and away from my father's dominating aura.

I was planning on going to my room but then I heard, "I specifically ordered you not to summon him here!" So I decided to stay.

"I did not summon him; he came of his own free will." She said calmly.

"You were not supposed to speak to him. At all." Father's voice pressed.

"What was I supposed to do? Ignore him, while he asks me questions?"

There was a pause.

"What did he ask you?"

Silence.

"What did he was you Aqua?"

Something shifted in the room.

"He asked me why I was here, and if I were ill."

My Sire scoffed, "I find myself asking the same things."

There was the sound of a sob.

"He doesn't even call me mother."

"Neither would I."

I raised an eyebrow at father's cold tone.

"How can you be so cruel? Keeping a mother from her child-"

There was a sharp femine intake of breath.

"Let me tell you something," He hissed. "I'm only being as cruel as you, all those years ago."

Silence.

"What nothing to say now?" He scoffed again.

"Terra... Let's start over please. I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Terra."

"Aqua... That is something that can never be forgiven."

"I-"

"Never." Father sighed. "At least not by me."

I slightly jumped at the voice behind me.

"My lord?"

I held my hand up to silence the maid.

"It's alright, I was just leaving."

She nodded and entered the room after knocking. I ran up all the way until I came to my room, then walked. The servants had finished and waited for me to release them from their duty.

"Where is the satchel?"

The servant presented the blue bag, which I accepted.

"You are dismissed." And they all filed out, taking the baggage with them.

I slipped the bags onto my shoulders and turned to see my father at the door.

"Lea."

I sighed. "Yes Sire?"

He came towards me, surprising me by kneeling down to my level.

"Did she hurt you...?"

My brows slightly furrowed. "No."

He sighed in what sounded like relief, and hugged me tight to him. "I'm glad." The words were said softly, before he quickly untangled his self once again standing.

"Come. Let's get ahead on our way."

I nodded following his retreating back.

* * *

A/N: Okay here's another chapter lol hope this has helped the story line in some sort of way... lol cause I honestly don't know, I just write what comes to mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Swan Princess... but I do own this little version... you know without the names or character's physical descriptions.

* * *

I've been waiting patiently for over a week now... waiting for father to come and announce when we're going to depart. And I always have valued my self-control above everything else... except my intelligence. But when it comes to things like this... about my friends and allies, that so called control disappeared like sunlight in the night. So much so that I was currently pacing.

I am really surprising myself with my impatience... and that can cause problems. King's aren't supposed to worry about such trifling matters, or at least that's what I am taught.

Royalty is always supposed to be perfectly composed, seemingly not moved by anything but in return move their people instead.

I know these lessons; I've listened to them for most of my short life... So then why do I feel like neglecting them now? Just because I'm anxious to know our departure date for the Pendragon estate.

I sighed, pausing my pacing to flop on my chaise miserably, and gazing out the window as I normally do.

The day bed had been set parallel to one of said three large windows, so that I may watch the sun rise on my sleepless nights or whenever it catches my fancy. Though it was quite a shame that I didn't have a window seat of my own, I couldn't be too disappointed about it. I could always have one made, or find another in the castle to suit my tastes.

A bed was also placed here; mocking almost as it sat in its corner to the east, virtually secluded exempting the night table to its left. Of course there were other things in my chambers other than this, such as a desk for my studies and a line of bookcases filled with numerous volumes, plays and - dare I say -dramas.

My room was neither overly lavish in size nor pauperly* small. In fact it was a special request of mine, to convert the old room of my Mother's to what is now my own.

Yes, my Mother had a room separate from Father's... She actually had another wing separate from him -the east wing- the area that now belongs to us children. We live separately because we respect each other's privacy. Though it seems strange to many... but we find no problem with it. We all still love and respect one another, and we are close... Well, as close as you can be when keeping to one's self.

I clutched the intricate decorative pillow, hugging it to my abdomen. While the pillow really didn't look like much anymore, and even though it was a fading rose color it was the last and only thing I still kept that reminded me of my Mother.

She died of a sickness a few years after Sora's birth, which makes so I really don't remember too much about her, but significantly much more than the others. She was brunette, thus Sora's brown spikes, with blue eyes much like our shared sapphire. Small frame, creamy skin... or at least that's how my memory serves me. In fact, Sora is almost the spitting image of her; though that doesn't very well give merit his manliness... I hope he matures a bit more...

I shook my head.

That doesn't really matter right now.

What does is the fact that my mind keeps turning back to Prince Lea and our summer together. That summer was the only time I've never had to worry about sleeping because Lea would stay up late with me and we would just talk. Our conversations were mainly on books we have read together or the things we have seen that day.

I shook my head once again.

I'm going to go see Father now and get to the bottom of this.

I exited my room and walked down the hall when a thought struck.

I knocked on Sora's door and waited for my plan to fall in place.

The small brunette answered the door excitedly.

"Roxas!" I grimaced, "Have you heard when we're going to see Riku?"

I fought the urge to smile slightly at his question.

Sora had cried for half of the ride home, sleeping for the other. Riku was the first other person he'd spent a considerable amount of time with outside of family, the first he's connected with without our blood, so it quite understandable that he would become this attached.

Riku's not a bad influence, but exactly the opposite. My brother has a way of finding trouble like no other, but the older boys' influence over him kept him oddly in line. A plus to this great occurrence is that Riku was responsible, and you know what they say about birds of a feather.

I sighed and shook my head to his question.

Sora pouted, obviously trying to think of a way to solve this.

Then it struck him, just as I knew it would, his face lighting up in the process.

"Let's go ask father together, okay?"

Again I nodded, following him as he began to walk down the hall. We made a quick detour to Namine's room, collecting her also. There was strength in numbers.

"What's going on?" Namine asked. "Is this about the summer trip?"

"Yes." I answered calmly, liking how easily my plan was falling into place.

I should have done this sooner.

"Well, I was getting a little curious about it myself..."

Namine followed our lead, well, more of Sora's lead seeing as he was tugging on both of our arms, trying to urge us to pick up a speed that we didn't.

We exited the east wing and crossed the grand hall's grand staircase into the west wing. This wing was just as quiet as ours, the servants having other things to do or clean. Though it was still quite early in the day, I had a strong feeling that Father wasn't anywhere near his study or would be anytime soon. It was only the second day of the month, sixth of the week, and on such days Father found it easier to take it easy. All work with no play or rest isn't good for the body, or so Father frequently says.

From the many times I've visited Fathers' room in the past it had mostly stayed the same, except for the occasional change in tapestry.

The room was enormous, of course, frequently bright with several lamps along the perimeter and the crystal chandelier overhead. Then located under the main source of light was a very large canopy bed, pure white sheets and comforter covering the whole of it, and a matching footrest sitting in front of it. One corner of the room, the far right, was his private office containing only a mahogany desk and a couple of book cases, within having various titles of which I'm not to sure.

A little ways off from this was the walls were cerulean set off by the creamy tangerine curtains that framed several wide lancet windows. These windows were quite fair; a few - being two - had stained glass that were a montage of colors, the most prominent being different hues of green, blue and orange; the others were decorated simply, the crossing wires taking the shape of diamonds.

In the dead center of these lancet sets was the entrance to the balcony. Nothing was really special about the balcony it's self - though it had exceptionally good masonry – except the view.

The viewer is rewarded with a spectacular overlook of almost the entire kingdom and even some of the neighboring lands... The Kingdom of Radiance being one of which I can identify.

It would be nice to show that view to Axel someday.

I blinked, pausing in mid-stride only to shake my head and continue on walking. Hopefully the others didn't notice.

His personal chambers was the room at the far end of the hall, entrance usually closed off by an ebony door. But oddly, today said door was cracked and from what I could see the room was pitch black.

Again my steps gave pause.

His room being that dark was certainly not a good sign and made me a bit apprehensive. But this fact didn't stop Namine from entering so I dutifully followed; being the oldest male it was my job to protect.

As we stepped inside, it actually wasn't as dark as I assumed, one of the lamps to the farthest from the bed were. Though  
Father was in his chambers like he usually is this early in the morning, loafing around, as it seems, or merely just thinking. About what however is unknown to me.

Our blonde paternal figure sat on his footrest, face in his hands, hair askew, elbows resting on his knees, and shoulders sagging. In short, he looked stressed.

"Father?" I questioned calmly.

The blonde man's head snapped up, quickly wiping away tears that I don't even think Namine caught, running hand through his hair and casting us a distracting smile.

That's when I noticed it; the very crumpled and what seemed to be damp letter clutched in his left hand.

As quickly as I had seen it was the parchment hidden from view.

Hmm... Interesting...

Father's queer movements and behavior were starting to pique my interest.

I glanced over at Namine to see her already meeting my eyes. She nodded ever so slightly.

She might have not caught on to the tears but she saw the letter. Although young, my sister was quite attentive for her age even though she acts so... naive.

Really quite like an angel.

Her face flushed and she averted her eyes, walking gracefully towards the door.

"Father, come join us for an early lunch - after you dress appropriately." She spoke softly, to calm him.

And then he strangely was pacified. Her words worked almost like the magic spells I've read so little about. But magic such as that is a forbidden thing - to anyone who isn't a physician, that is, and a very high one at that. I lie - all magic isn't forbidden, only magic the tampers directly with the fates. Necromancy is outlawed as well as Resurrections spells, summoning demons, time magic - basically all of black magic including a few others.

I eyed Namine suspiciously as she finally took her leave. Even though Father quieted he showed no signs that he was prepared to dress, so I took it upon myself to find him something relatively suitable.

Laying across the bed in an almost orderly manner was one of our Sire's favorite lounging robes, only slightly rumpled as if its dawning was interrupted. It was a powdery baby blue, the color that set off my Fathers' complexion beautifully.

A certain brunette interrupted the room's silence.

"Come on, get up!" Sora smiled brightly, but I could tell that he was confused as to why Father wasn't his normal self.

"Well?" My brunette sibling questioned, "What are you waiting for? Santa?"

The blonde man chuckled at that.

"Up, up, up!" He tugged his hand.

"Alright, alright." Our paternal figure smiling once again.

A very good sign.

Sora helped me slip the silk robe over Father's shoulders, letting him dawn the matching bottoms himself.

Now clothed in the baby blue fabric he seemed even more like his normal persona, his smile now holding it normal natural radiance. The disheveled paper, forgotten for now, fell silently to the floor. I was so very tempted to find out what was on that paper.

"Namine is down stairs getting the meal in order," Or at least I'm guessing she would be, "Father, let's not tarry." I voiced, walking over to the door, all the while keeping the crumpled parchment in my sights.

Sora pulled Father by the arm, excitedly chattering off about something I couldn't quite catch all the words to - not like I was really trying anyways.

A blur of crimson, emerald and ivory/peach cut across my vision. My mind felt fuzzy, and for a split second, very lightheaded. Suddenly my center of balance was off, I felt like I was tipping backwards.

Then it stopped.

Very confused, I replayed the odd moment back in my mind.

I saw a blurred image and then -

I paused.

No... I did not swoon, I just...

My cheeks heated up, and I paced the room trying to get my mind off of what I didn't just do.

Who was that?

The image was steadily becoming clearer; almost clear enough that I could almost form a name.

The figure was disrobed from the torso up, hair surrounding the perfectly oval ivory tinted face. A line of darkness outlined the pure white surrounding deep emerald iris. The eyes themselves held so much emotion... I've never seen anything like it. But the pupils, pure black as they were, started to dilate until the iris was covered, then the sclera... then oddly the cheekbones... Everything was engulfed after that.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling that particular image gave me.

There were more important things to think about at the moment.

My attention shifted again, back to my main reason for stating behind. The letter.

I approached it quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time, and picked up the paper and tried to smooth out all the wrinkles as best as I could.

My brows furrowed in disappointment.

Not only was the paper hardly legible, it was wet with tears no doubt.

I was stubborn though and tried to make out the letters with my best ability, starting off with the signature at the bottom.

Terra Pendragon.

Very curious over my Fathers' reaction now I started to read.

"Dear Ventus," I paused trying to make out the rest. "How have you been-" Illegible words stretched on after that for a few sentences.

"My wife has asked about you," Lord Pendragon is married? "But she was quite calm about the matter time around. Never the less she's still very concerned about your vis-" The rest of the paragraph was gone due to the worn condition of the paper, I could only pick out words such as "Sorry" and "Please".

Although I was quite interested in what could the obvious transgression Lord Pendragon, or maybe his wife, as committed the script was totally destroyed. So I searched the next paragraph for clues.

"I want this problem to blow over for a bit longer, to it would be greatly appreciated if the children could spend the country together in your Kingdom. Aqua is steadily but slowly regaining her strength so I don't want you and possibly your children to be in any danger." I blinked. Danger? What could possibly- "Please consider my request, I implore you. In memory of what we once shared, please don't let our complications interfere with our children's' futures. I would lay down my life before I would let harm befall you, again. So do not worry yourself over the matter, I promise to take care of everything - cast even the shadow of the thought of her out of your mind and always remember that I-" The last of the letter was blurred, exempting the signature which was signed, "A man of his word, Terra Pendragon."

Whoa. That was informative.

"Roxas!" Sora's childlike voice rang out, from what I could tell down the hall.

I dropped the paper, finally letting the guilt take over.  
This was obviously something very private, almost intimate, that I've just spied on... Father was evidently very upset over this.

I walked over to the door with haste as I heard Sora call my name out again.

I hope he's just worried over something trivial, like abundant rainfall.

However, I knew that was not the case.

When the door was opened, I was pulled by my elbow down the hall by my seven-year-old brother.

I was reminded of the time when I was the one doing the dragging, and just like now Axel didn't really make a fuss.

Once again angry with myself, I pulled my arm from Sora managing to free myself without too much effort.

"I can walk myself."

Sora didn't seem to take offence to my harsh tone, just shrugging and continuing on his way.

Ironically we were on the stairs, almost finished our descent.

I tried to suppress my anger but it quickly given a little room.

Why was my mind so obsessed with thoughts of this boy?

My mind quickly supplied me an answer. My attachment was probably similar to Sora's when it comes to Riku; because when I really think about it Lea is technically also the first person outside the family I've become attached.

I paused before continuing into the dining area.

Yes, I was satisfied with this answer. For now.

Upon sitting our meals set in front of us and conversation started to flow.

"So Father, what do we have planned for the summer?" Namine asked, trying to take it slowly.

"... I'm not too sure at the moment." Was his hesitant answer.

"Why? I was pretty sure that I would have some time to spend with my betrothed."

I smiled at the sly answer. Namine and I were truly siblings.

"Yeah, and I wanted to spend time with Riku. When are we leaving?" My brother had less tact and more food in his mouth but the result was about the same.

"Sora... I'm not sure about this year..."  
"Why?" I spoke up, trying to look nonchalant by actually trying some of my breakfast.

It was an omelet, with some sort of greens, cheese and beef cooked inside. Some parsley decorated the plate, with some fried potato slices and some roast beef.

It looked appetizing enough.

"Well I-... I've just been informed that Lord Pendragon is... having a few problems with in his castle. I'm afraid that this summer will be no good."

We all sat in silence for a few seconds, then they all started talking at once.

"I'm sorry children I know you're disappointed-"

"But Father I thought that this was going to be an annual occurrence! I've already promised Namine that I'd show her my newest painting."

"That's not fair! I wanna see Riku!"

It's bad but I thought of how comical my family must look to the servants right now. Then I thought of Lea and my promise to come back this summer. I thought of how sad he'd probably be, how he wouldn't trust my word anymore; because a King's word is his solemn oath. I plan to keep my word, to the best of my ability.

They were still yelling - well Sora was - when I came out of my thoughts.

"Father." I said in an even, clear and practically overpowered voice.

I was surprised when their complaints silenced, and they turned to look at me.

My chest started to tighten, and I winced at the slightly painful twinge.

"What exactly is the problem occurring at the Kingdom of Radiance?"

Father look stuck for a moment, as if deciding to actually tell me. Whatever it was lost.

"There have been a number of uprisings in the neighboring towns, Terra- Lord Pendragon thinks it best if we just stay put this year."

What a blatant lie... but I wouldn't know that if I weren't snooping. We're both in the wrong.

"Is the royal family safe?"

Father looked surprised as if he wasn't expecting me to ask that.

It was a very natural question to ask.

"Yes, everyone's currently unharmed."

"Father, wouldn't it be better if the Pendragon family came and spent the summer here?"

All our eyes turned to our blonde parent, who sat there motionless for a moment before hanging his head slightly in defeat.

Sora was the first to react.

"Yay! Now I can show Riku the new game I made up."

Namine was a bit more gracious, smiling with a soft, "Thank you."

I was a bit relieved, the nervous tension clenching in my chest finally loosening somewhat and I felt as if I could actually finish my breakfast now.

Maybe now Lea can see the view from Father's room.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so I finally freaking updated, Yay! Don't really like the last line though... oh well. This is a long chapter, compared to the others anyways, and I really hope this makes some type of sense 'cause I want the filler to be just… a filler. Sustenance and all that jazz, it's good, makes the world go round, blah blah blah.

*yeah this word isn't really real... but I liked it so I'm using it.

I've done some weird things with the chapters so if they're out of order let me know and I've tried to spell check them and all of that... I was planning on rewriting the whole thing but I didn't have the patience for it so I just put it up with the spell check.


End file.
